Eight Year
by jasapillar
Summary: The Golden Trio return to Hogwarts for their eight year, Draco also returns. Harry and Draco's relationship takes a different turn but how will everyone else feel when they find out? and what will happen to Draco and Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**An - All italics are thoughts. **

**Enjoy**

Kings cross station was flooded with muggles, they were everywhere. Harry hated running into platform 9 ¾ when kings cross was busy, he was always cautious when muggles were around. Harry closed his emerald green eyes and ran into the wall. Once Harry opened his eyes all he could see was a sea of witches and wizards. The colours of their cloaks were amazing, deep blues, vibrant oranges and then the deep red of the Hogwarts Express train. Everywhere Harry turned people were holding out their hands ready to shake the saviour of the wizarding world hand. Harry hated the attention but he felt that he was compelled to shake their hands as so many people lost their lives during the last battle against Voldemort for him.

"Harry!" A deep voice shouted over everyone else's.

"Ron" He yelled back.

"Quick Harry, let's get on this train. I can't wait to get back to normal." Grinned Ron.

Both boys walked towards the train attempting to dodge everyone who was trying to talk to Harry.

"Bloody hell Harry how do you cope with everyone when they are like this, I swear they're getting worse." Ron said as the boys entered the train.

"I don't" Harry winked "the joys of having a invisibility cloak, where is Hermione?"

"Cheeky git, she's up here I think mate, she said she'd meet us on here."

Once Harry found the compartment that Hermione was in Harry sat down right next to the window so he could see how many people were left to board the train.

"You look totally shattered Harry you okay" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine but I do need some sleep."

Harry closed his eyes and went into a light but not rest free sleep.

Finally the train pulled to a sudden stop at the station and Harry awoke. He quickly changed into his robes while Hermonie and Ron where trying to get down their cases.

"Come on Harry your going to be late" Hermione spoke sternly. "I knew we should have woken him up Ronald!"

"I'll be out in a minute, you guys go ahead I'll see you in the castle."

Once both his friends left Harry continued to get dressed, he always found it difficult trying to change into his Hogwarts uniform on the train there wasn't enough room for him to move about in and he kept banging his head on the truck holder.

"For fuck sake, this is ridiculous" He shouted after hitting his head for the fifth time.

"Calm down Potter it's only a trunk" came a sarcastic voice from outside the compartment.

"Funny Malfoy, real funny" Harry spat back.

"Have you got a moment to talk or are you to busy talking to your luggage" Malfoy grinned.

"Only if we walk and talk otherwise this train is going to be taking us back to kings cross station and i don't fancy that."

"Fine." Malfoy shrugged.

Once Harry had dragged his trunk of the top shelf and he and Malfoy left the train and they start to speak.

" So I was thinking, our feud we have been having there isn't any need for it anymore is there?" Malfoy asked.

"I can't see why there should be, I don't want to argue anymore as there isn't any need for it, like you said."

Draco outstretched his arm and looked into the chosen one's emerald eyes. "Friends?"

"Friends" Harry spoke as he shook Draco's hand.

"Eighth year students follow me" Professor Mcgonagall spoke sternly.

There wasn't to many students returning for eighth year but enough for Harry to loose sight of Draco. He wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he was okay, he didn't want anyone causing trouble around him, after all he was on probation he could easily be sent into Azkaban to join his father. Harry shook these thoughts out of his head.

I shouldn't have to worry about him this much.

"he can look after himself" he murmured.

"who can mate?" Ron questioned?

"Oh nothing i'm half asleep seriously I don't think that kip done me any good on that train."

"you twat."

What is seriously going on with me, were friends and that but why is he sitting on the back of my mind.

Professor walked the eighth years onto the third floor of the castle, not many of the students had been up there before and everyone was murmuring between each other about going up into a forbidden area. Ron, Hermione and Harry shared a few laughs as they remember meeting Hagrid's dog Fluffy up there on their first year. Professor Mcgonagall stopped walking in front an alcove in the wall.

"This will be your rooms from now on as there isn't enough room for you to be all staying in your previous house common rooms, the password will be bootflower remember it. I apologise for any inconvenience but I fell that this is the only way. You will all be partnered and you will pick a name out of a sorting hat. Everyone please line up one behind another if you name is pulled out of the hat will you leave the line with your partner. Mr Weasley seeing as you are at the front of the line (after allot of pushing and shoving on Ron's part) will you pick a name out first please."

Ron placed his hand into the dark brown ragged looking hat and pulled out a piece of parchment with Hermione's name on it.

"Miss Granger will you walk to a room with Mr Weasley." Professor Mcgonagall instructed.

After about five pairs were picked Draco was next. Draco put his pale white hand into the sorting hat and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Mr Potter you are with Mr Malfoy can you both go up to your room please." Professor Mcgonagall called out

Blaise and Pansy laughed at Draco and shouted out "Good luck with the Golden boy, Snake."

"Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini if you require to jeer at my students I will have you attending a week's worth of detention with me." Mcgonagall smirked. Even as headteacher Professor Mcgonagall still had a prejudice against the Slytherin's.

"Mr Potter are you listening you are paired with Mr Malfoy"

"Sorry Professor"

Harry scurried up the stairs after Draco and entered their shared room. In their room was a large window over looking the black lake, two desks, two sofa's, a bathroom and one large room.

"Do they expect us to share a room" Draco shouted.

"Malfoy don't worry i'll sleep on the sofa, I really can't be bothered to sort this out right now, I am so tired I really do want some shut eye."

Harry laid his trunk on the floor, opened it up and looked inside for a pair of baggy jogging bottoms that he could wear in bed. Draco turned around so that Harry could get changed in private.

"I've finished, you can turn back around now"

Draco span around, his eye glued onto Harry, his body was frozen he couldn't move. His eyes were fixated to Harry's stomach it was tanned and toned in all the right places. The last of the sunlight coming through the window and was shinning on Harry's perfect body.

"there isn't a problem with me sleeping with my top off is their Draco?"

" No there isn't" Grinned Malfoy.

It wasn't long before Harry as asleep, draco could hear him snoring quietly.

_Why does damn potter look so good looking. Everyone knows I'm gay, well I'm not sure Potter does. But man. Potter. Oh why potter, I honestly thought i could deal with this myself. It's been years I have felt this way for him and for years I've been able to not act on these feelings yet now everything feels normal and that I have no pressure from anywhere it feels as if I can act on these feelings. I really want to. I mean I really just want to kiss Potter. _

_Fuck it. I have to do something. _

"Harry, Harry" Draco shook Harry's limp body, "wake up come on Harry"

"Whaat" Harry stirred. "What's happened?"

"Come and get in the bed. Does it matter if we share? You look uncomfortable on that sofa."

Harry tried to stand but his legs gave way. Draco caught him and placed him carefully on the bed. Draco walked around to the other side of the four poster bed and got under the covers.

_Bloody hell this boy is so friggin' hot, his body temperature must be sky high, its so hot under these covers._

Draco sat up and removed his bed shirt that he was wearing, as soon as the fabric was moved he felt the cold air in the room gush towards his body. The sudden movement in the bed made Harry grab onto Draco place his head on his chest. Draco layed there not having a clue what to do, he daren't touch him in case it was a stupid trick of Harry's and he didn't want to be falling for one of them. After about fifteen minutes of not moving Draco was certain that the golden boy was asleep. Draco placed his hand on top of Harry's head and started playing with his hair.

"I like it when people do that" the golden boy murmured "infact I like it even more when you do it."

Draco frozen, not having a clue what to do. He closed his eyes pretending his was asleep. Harry sat up.

"Don't pretend your asleep Draco. I know your not." Harry chuckled. Each corner of his mouth was growing into a smirked. Draco didn't reply he just laid there frozen. This made Harry chuckle once more.

"Scared Draco?"

"You wish" Malfoy's voice was calm but shaky. He sat up in the bed and ran his finger through his own hair flicking the pale white strands out of his face. Draco's body was an inch away from Harry's the heat that boy was giving off was making Draco's head spin.

_I can't believe I'm doing this I seriously can't. I want to kiss him, oh I so do everything about looks edible, why can't he move forward that little bit more? I don't want to look to egar and after all this might be another trick. Bastard Potter making my head spin._

Harry cut Draco's thoughts of by holding the back of his neck and pulling him close. Harry saw the desire in Draco's grey eyes and he felt the lust in his own.

_It's finally happening oh merlin's beard it actually is._

Harry's movements where so slow as the slow he became the more Draco melted in his hands. He finally gave up on teasing the poor Slytherin boy and kissed him on the lips, it was an overly passionate kiss. Just a kiss. Once Harry felt he had enough he stopped kissing Draco, lent over him to grab his wand of the bedside table and he silently cast ed a silence and locking charm on the door. Once Harry had placed his wand back onto the bedside table Harry pushed draco's body back onto the bed so that he was laying down and got to work.

Harry's lips hoovered over Draco's his tongue asking for entrance. Draco wouldn't give in.

"Let me in please" Harry spoke in the ancient language of snakes.

"Talk to me in Parseltongue and I'll do anything" Draco whimpered.

Harry's tongue flicked over Draco's lips. The lips parted and gave Harry entrance, both tongue's were dancing with each other making each boy moan in pleasure. Harry broke the kiss and started placing little kisses on draco's cheek once he got to Draco's ear Harry pulled the ear lobe into his mouth with his tongue Draco's moan's got louder and louder.

"Seriously Harry this is so go-"

Draco's words got cut off as Harry planted another kiss onto his lips and all the way down his chest. Once have got to the waist line of Draco's silk bottom's Harry traced each muscle outline on Draco's body with his finger whilst kissing each and every centimetre of Draco's waist line. His tongue escaping his mouth to create a long line of saliva. Draco's moans were increasing the closer Harry got to his rock hard cock. Harry pulled down Draco's silk bottoms with his teeth his lips brushed along Draco's cock whilst trying to free Draco's lower body. Another moan escaped Draco's mouth as Harry placed Draco's man hood into his mouth.

The sun crept in through the window illuminating the room Draco started to come out of his deep sleep. His head was resting on Potter's stomach and his hand was draped over his arm. Finally Draco sat up and accio'd the alarm clock that had fallen off the bedside table last night.

"Shit Potter its half seven were going to be late" Draco shouted at an unconscious Harry.

Harry grabbed hold of Draco's arm tightly. "I'll only let go of your arm if you promise to become my boyfriend" Harry's mouth grew into a Slytherin worthy grin.

"Sometimes Potter I feel as if you were supposed to be a Slytherin." Draco looked at the chosen one deep in eyes.

"What ever gave you that thought Malfoy" Harry winked.

Harry's gripped loosened on Draco's arm as he saw his dark mark moving. Draco snatched his arm out of Harry's grip and turnt around to cover himself up.

"You don't have to hide it from me Draco. It doesn't bother me that you were a Death Eater, in fact it would bother me even if you had wanted to become on. You saved my life and I am eternity great full." Harry spoke each word as carefully as he could.

"Potter you really do not have any common sense do you"

"Hey what do you mean by that?"

"I mean any normal person would freak out and run a mile if they saw this mark. But. You. Your different." Draco's voice sounded confused the grey in his eyes dimmed as he tried to work it out.

"Just shut and kiss me you stupid snake" Harry spoke very seductively.

The boys began to kiss their lips so gently pressed onto each others.

"Be my boyfriend Dragon." Harry spoke in the ancient language of the snakes with his eye brow raised.

"Maybe if you spoke in a language I can understand maybe I could reply, not complaining or anything you sound very sexy talking like that."

" I said be my boyfriend Dragon."

Draco placed both of his hands on either side of Harry's head and pressed his lips firmly onto Harry's. "Of course I will be golden balls."

"Good now get dressed we really are going to be late." Harry smiled at him.

Both of the boys got dressed quickly whilst kissing each other frequently. Once they were dressed then ran down the big stone steps just outside the great hall exchanged one last kiss and walked in to breakfast.

"Harry why have you got such a smug look on your face?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later when we are away from everyone else" Harry smiled, he didn't even care how his friends reacted he knew that once they calmed down they'd realise that he was truly happy.

The golden trio where walking into the eighth year common room to spend their free period studying, they had only been back at Hogwarts a few days but they were all ready bombarded with loads of homework.

"Guys I'll be back in a second just wanna get something from my trunk." Harry shouted as he was already halfway up the stairs to his dorm.

Harry opened the door to his and Draco's shared room. The room was filled with steam

_Draco must be in the shower. Ooh why am I standing here thinking about what Draco looks like all hot, wet and naked when I could go straight in there and find out. _

Harry walked into the bathroom to find Draco singing to himself in the shower Harry crept in as quietly as he could took all of his clothes off and stood in the shower behind Draco - lucky the shower was big enough for about five people and that Draco was washing his hair and had his eyes closed that he didn't see Harry. Harry placed his hands over Draco's eyes and Draco span around panicked. Harry moved his right hand away from Draco's eye and used his right hand to cover both. He grabbed hold of Draco's fully erect cock with his right hand and moved his hand back and forth with swift movements. Draco started moaning and his breathing deepened.

"Its me Dragon" the golden boy spoke in Parseltongue .

Harry span Draco around and made him lean forward his hair getting increasingly wet from the falling water.

"Ron go upstairs and find out why Harry's taking so long he really needs to get this Charm's essay out the way he still has his Potions one to complete as well." Hermione spoke sweetly to Ron.

"Sure anything for you sweetheart" Ron said with a grin. He walked over to his bushy hair girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Ron walked up the stairs really quickly he really did hate being away from his 'oh so clever' girlfriend after all she was the love of his life. Ron opened the door to Harry's dorm and without noticing the steam which covered the room(and gave a big clue to Ron that Harry was in the shower) Ron walked into the bathroom.

He stood in the doorway of the bathroom frozen the orange hair on the back of his neck standing up, he couldn't take his eyes of his best friends cock penetrating his worst enemy's arse hole. It made him feel sick.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU DIGUSTING FOUL GIT!" The flame haired boy shouted at the top of his voice.

Draco and Harry turnt around quickly, both with startled looks on their faces.

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTH DOING" Ron screamed again at the top of his voice.

At this moment Hermione walked into the room.

"Ron calm down what's going on-oh." The bushy haired Gryffindor spoke.

"Hermione cover your eyes it's disgusting." Ron said whilst walking out of the bathroom with his girlfriend. "I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET YOU DISGUSTING ARSEHOLES!"

Harry's body went all weak and he fell on the floor of the shower, he couldn't stop the powerful tears coming out of his eyes.

"Harry, Harry, it's going to be fine I'll talk to them I promise, get yourself dressed and go lay on the bed I'll come back as quick as I can" Draco kissed his boyfriend on the top of his head and left the bathroom to put some new clean clothes on. After magically making his hair dry Draco walked down the stairs into the common room to find the youngest of the Weasley boys shouting about how disgusting his best friend was.

"I'd appreciate you to not talk about my boyfriend like that, Harry thinks the world of you and accepts you for who you are even if you do have some increasingly sick opinions. You yourself are not on to call us disgusting, at least we are proud for who we are you on the other hand have no idea what your best friend is going through upstairs. You yourself are the one making yourself feel sick with your stupid opinions." Draco spoke calmly yet bitterly to the red head.

"Your fucking my best friend how do you think I would react? Ron still shouting.

"I am not your friend Weasley so do not speak to me in such a disgusting tone. When you have calmed down and you realise what friendship you are jepodising by acting this way please come upstairs to find Harry waiting for an apology." And with Draco turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs.

Draco walked back into the common room to find Harry still in the shower on the floor. Draco picked him and carried him on the bed.

"Come on Harry calm down, everything will be okay let him calm down honestly."

Draco dressed Harry as carefully as he could seeing as Harry seemed to be incapable doing anything, it was so strange to see the golden boy saviour of the wizarding world in this state. Draco then layed Harry back down on the bed and layed with him. Harry rested his raven hair head on Draco and sobbed.

"H-i-i-is my b-b-best fr-r-riend Dr-aggoon" Harry cried.

"I know he his baby and he'll be back I promise" Draco placed his hand into Harry's hair and ran his finger through it continuously. It wasn't long before Harry and Draco fell asleep, when they both awoke it was just before dinner. Draco made Harry to get dressed and they walked down to dinner together. Everyone was whispering about the new found relationship in Hogwarts when the boys walked into the Great hall, as soon as everyone realised the two boys were standing there the stopped talking, the hall went deathly silent.

"Where do you want to sit Harry? With the Gryffindor or with me on the Slytherin table?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Don't leave me. Please." Harry begged.

"Come over here with me then" Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hand and walked him over to the Slytherin table. The eighth years had a special place at the top at the top of the table of each of their original house's Draco walked over to the top of the table, not many of the Slytherin's came back to Hogwarts there was only Crabbe, Pansy and Blaise. Draco knew how to handle these guys he knew that they wouldn't say anything he'd just have to give them a stern look and they'd stop. Draco sat down next to Blaise and pulled Harry to sit down next to him. Neither of the boys were particular hunger but they knew they had to eat and show their faces. As the feast begun Professor Mcgonagall walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy can I have a word with you please?" Professor Mcgonagall spoke sternly.

Both of the boys stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Where have you both been this afternoon?" The scary look headmistress asked.

"Ron had an argument with Harry after he found out that we both in a relationship with each other, I am sorry for any inconvience that was caused Professor but Harry was not in a fit state to participate in any lessons and he could not cope with his emotions." Draco spoke sternly.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr Malfoy, I wish to let you understand that this will not be easy for you or Mr Potter as everyone will have their opinions on this situation. I wish you the best of luck and if there are any serious problems you know where to find me."

" Thank you Professor."

"Now you may continue with your dinner."

"Thank you again" Draco replied.

Both boys returned to their dinner and to the muffled whispers of their current relationship.

"Harry I never asked, how did you know Draco meant Dragon?" Draco whispered into his lovers ears.

"I overheard you telling your friends then everything made sense." Harry responded.

Draco smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Gasps escaped from nearly every students mouth in the Great Hall.

"TRAITOR" someone from Ravenclaw shouted.

After several words of abuse hurled at Draco and Harry, Draco stood up.

"Leave Harry alone, he has made a choice on which path he wants to lead and you should respect him for that he saved all your sorry lives so be great full!" Draco glared at Ron who's face reddening with rage.

"MY POOR BROTHER LOST HIS LIFE TO SAVE A FUCKING POOF SO NO I WILL NOT BE GREATFULL!" The ginger hair Weasley shouted.

"Your brother did not loose his life to save a 'fucking poof' he lost his life because he chose the right path to fight. It was your brothers choice Harry never asked him to." Malfoy spat at the ginger's response.

"Ron leave him alone" the ginger girl hissed. "Our brother made his choice and he chose the right path, just calm down. Harry is happy." Ginny continued.

"You know what fuck all of you who stand by that monstrosity." And with that Ron got up to leave the great hall.

"TEN PONITS FROM GRYFINDOR!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for tonight Dragon" Harry said whilst laying in bed with his hands behind his head.

"You didn't deserve it H" Draco spoke whilst getting changed into bed clothes.

"Hurry up and get changed I really want a cuddle." Harry said impatiently.

Draco walked back over into the bed which he shared with Harry and lifted his arm up for Harry to snuggle up to him.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh at me or freak out" Harry asked with a muffled voice as his mouth was right next to Draco's stomach.

"Promise..."

"I love you." Harry ducked his head further into Draco's stomach so that he couldn't see the Slytherin's reply.

"Lucky I love you too isn't it" Draco laughed, "and I'm so lucky to have you."

Draco slithered down in the bed and lifted Harry's chin in line with his own. He kissed Harry softly on the lips whilst flicking his tongue over his teeth to grant entrance. Draco rolled the golden boy onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck and ear slowly.

"Draco I can't, not until you lock and silence the door." Harry begged.

With a flick of his wand Draco completed Prince Potter's orders and then began pleasuring him all over again.

Light was creeping through the window illuminating everything that was in it's way. Harry awoke to the sound of shouting, he crept out of bed (being careful as he didn't want to wake Draco) slipped on some clean clothes and walked down the stone steps, which would lead Harry into the eight year common room.

"HOW DARE YOU BE FRIENDS WITH THAT DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A HUMAN" a voice bellowed. Harry knew straight away who's voice that was.

_Ergh Ron's off again I knew it was him, its always Ron who's shouting, miserable git. _

Neville was standing at the bottom of the steps looking more scared than normal (Harry always put Neville's scared face down to the fact that they now shared room's with the Slytherin's)

"Harry I was just coming to get you, Ron's erm well his really shouting at Hermione and I don't know what to do." Neville whispered to the Golden Boy.

Harry rushed past Neville flying down the stairs into the eighth year common room to see the room filled with Eighth years just watching Ron's current outburst. Hermione was standing in the corner of the room with Ron barricading her in with his harsh insults.

"As much as I hate that death eater cunt he is right about one thing, you are a filthy mudblood." SLAP.

A scream of pain escaped from Hermione's throat and a whip of light left Harry's wand and hit Ron directly in the back causing him to cower in pain.

"How dare you raise a hand to a female, especially Hermione." Harry stood over Ron's crippling body. "It's not nice being in pain is it? So why do you always constantly make other people hurt. You disgusting boy." Harry spat his last words at Ron scooped Hermione up with his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He placed her fragile looking body on his sofa and cast a silencing and locking charm on the heavy wooden door to stop any unwanted visitors. Hermione was shaking all over the left of her face was turning a purple colour, her brown eyes not as vibrant as they always would be. She tried to stand up to hug Harry to thank him but her legs gave way, she crashed onto the floor and screamed in pain. Draco shot up in bed wand pointing at the source of noise.

"Draco put your wand down and get Madame Pomfrey quick something's not right" Harry shouted frantically whilst diving on the floor next to his best friend. "Hermione what's wrong, what's happening?" Harry screamed.

"Its the baby, Harry the baby!" She whimpered.

"What baby?" Harry looked at his best friend confused.

"Mine and Ron's. AH mmm. We was going to tell you but-oh harry help me!" Her screams were getting louder and her pain was more intense.

Finally Madame Pomfrey barged into the room and shoo'd Harry out of the way.

"Mr Potter help me lift her onto this stretcher I need to get her to the hospital wing now!" Harry leapt up off the floor whilst picking Hermione up to. He placed her on the stretcher and kissed her forehead.

"Its going to be alright. I'm here" Harry spoke as tears flew down his cheeks. He wanted so badly to promise her it will be okay but he knew he couldn't, he didn't have a clue what was happening, he didn't even know she was pregnant.

Madame Pomfrey levitated the stretcher which Hermione was on and took her down to the hospital wing. She told Harry to go an get Professor Mcgonagall, he sped off as fast as he could to the head teachers office and knocked.

"Come in" she spoke sternly.

Harry pushed open the big wooden door which secure her office. His breathing was irregular from running, his face with a blotchy red colour from his anger.

"Professor quick, Madame Pomfrey asked me to come and get you, Hermione's in the hospital wing. Its urgent." Harry looked into the professors eyes waiting a stern reply but she just stood up flapped her robes and told Harry to grab her arm. They apparated into the hospital wing professor Mcgonagall dusted Harry off her arm and went to over to talk to Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, what has happened to her?" Mcgonagall spoke in a hushed voice.

"Mr Potter informed me that Miss Granger is pregnant and that Mr Weasley hit her causing her to fall on the floor in agony." Madame Pomfrey repeat Harry's information in such a clam manner.

"Thank you Poppy I am off to see Ronald Weasley." Mcgonagall spoke as she whipped her emerald green robes around her leg and disappeared.

Harry stayed seating next to Hermonie all night with Draco coming in frequently to check on his. Harry ushered him away every time telling him to focus on his school work and that he himself would be fine - he wasn't to sure about Hermonie.

The glow from the moon lit sky started peeping through the window as Harry awoke. A string of dribble attached his mouth to Hermonie's arm.

"Oh so sorry Hermione didn't mean to dose off there"

Hermione didn't respond she layed their completely still, why wasn't she moving. Madame Pomfrey must have seen the panic on Harry's face as she shot over towards Harmonies bed and explained that she had given her something to help her sleep and numb the pain. He thanked the Hogwarts healer and settled his head back down upon Hermione arm. Harry heard faint heavy footsteps coming up towards the hospital wing then Neville came rushing into the hospital followed by an angry looking Pansy and Blaise. In Blaise's arms layed a limp Draco, Harry shot over towards Blaise screaming Draco's name. Blaise placed Draco on the bed next to Hermione and called Madame Pomfrey over. The healer ex aimed Draco's body all over then performed a spell, Harry just assumed it counteracted the hex which hit Draco. The blonde haired boy's boy came back to life and his eyes fluttered open.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini and Mr Potter will you please be seated on the chairs over in the corner whilst I talk to Mr Malfoy, thank you."

All three of the eighth year students slowly walked over to the corner of the where 4 grey dull looking chairs were placed. Harry reluctantly sat down, he could feel his heart learching forward he wanted to be with Draco, he wished he was the first person he saw when he awoke. He wished he could kiss him, Draco's usually bright pink were lips were now huge in size and covered in blood. That didn't change Harry's mind in kissing him though, in fact it made him want to kiss him all the more.

Finally Madame Pomfrey walked away from Draco and ushered Harry to come over to her.

"Mr Malfoy has had a traumatic injury. Be gentle." She glared into Harry's emerald eyes.

He didn't want to be gentle.

_Why should I, like I'd never ever hurt him, not properly. Who actually thinks I'd do that. Okay we have had a past but everyone knows that I wouldn't actually hurt him, now. His my boyfriend and I love him. I love him. _

Harry's train of thought left him as he sat down next to his beloved Draco. He held tightly onto his lovers hand, he wanted to hold him, reassure him that everything is going to be alright. Draco must of seen the look in Harry's eye.

"Its not going to be okay, I know its not, so please don't tell me it will be. They hate me, everyone does, but I don't care. As long as I have you that is all that matters."

Harry grabbed hold of his hand and Draco started choking his face went paler than usual and his body went rigid, Harry shot out of his chair and bellowed for Madame Pomfrey. The hogwarts healer dropped the potions she was handling and shot over to Draco's bedside. The white haired slytherin screamed and then the hospital ward went deadly quiet. Harry felt as if everything was moving fast around him yet he couldn't move he felt sick. This couldn't happen to him, he couldn't loose him he had just got him. Professor Mcgonagal flew into the hospital room and ushered Harry, Blaise and Pansy out but Harry wouldn't move. The professor then whipped out her wand and levitated Harry out of the hospital wing. The raven haired boy's body hit the floor with a thud as the spell surrounding his body was lifted. He shot to his feet and fled to the eight year common room.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU GINGER CUNT." Harry yelled for the top of his voice as he entered the common room. "YOU MURDER! JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE OR SEXUAL ORINENTATION, WHY! RON WHY!" Tears were now filling up Harry's eyes some were escaping down his cheeks.

Everyone watched as the ginger haired Gryffindor rose to his feet.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Screams and sobs escaping from the eighth years filled the common room. Everyone's eyes were glued to the limp raven haired body curled up on the concrete floor.

Several Auror's and other members of the Ministry of Magic including Arthur Weasley entered the common room and gasped at the sight of the boy-who-never-dies(-until-just-now)'s body.

"Come with me Mr Ronald We-"

"His not a Weasley anymore" Mr Weasley interrupted. "No son of mine would ever kill. Your a shame to the family, and a shame to yourself."


End file.
